


Wouldn't it be nice if we could wake up

by MorningReader27



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Lawyer Louis, M/M, Mpreg, Past Abuse, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Photographer Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 12:08:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10307189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorningReader27/pseuds/MorningReader27
Summary: George Paul Tomlinson Styles life is really interesting





	

George was outside school smoking with josh waiting for his mom to pick him up "How are things at home?" Asked Josh taking a drag of his cigarette "Good I guess, mom still having does weird cravings, the other night he make me try an apple pie with goat cheese, dad comes every other day" George said finishing his cigarette. George parents got divorced when he was 5 years old. Harry and Louis met at school when Harry's family's move from Cheshire, everyone said it was love at first sight, from the moment that they met they were inseparable, Louis friends Liam, Zayn and Niall always make fun of them because of how Louis will take Harry to his classes or how they walk hand to hand when Louis take harry to his house After a year of dating harry got pregnant with George It wasn't easy, their parents weren't happy to know that there 15 and 17 year old are going to have a child when they were child's them self's At the end of the day they make it work Louis got a job at his father buffet and Harry got a job at the local bakery until he was ready to give birth When George was 1 year old Harry and Louis decided to get married it was small ceremony only closes friends and family but they enjoy it Louis graduated and started in law school, it was something he was so passionate about, he remember being little his father used to take him to his office and trying to explain the cases Once his clases were done he will go to Harry's house to spend time with his son and husband When George was 2 his mom graduated and started taking online photography clases and whenever he need it to practice he will take George with him When George was 3 his daddy had a steady job and bought a house, George was so excited because he got his own room but sometimes he missed sleeping with his mom so he some times waked up in the middle of the night and went to snuggle with his parents Everything changed when he turn 4 His daddy and mommy yell almost every night and his daddy will walk out of the house and sometimes his daddy will walk at night talking and smelling funny and a lot of time he will put a stick in his mouth and his breath was grey and stinky, George remember his mommy crying when his daddy did all does things And when George turn 5 his house change his room was cool but his daddy wasn't there and he miss it Growing up was very interesting for him His dad didn't live with him but will spend some nights there George was happy because his mummy and daddy tuck him to bed Thing got weird when his daddy got a girlfriend, he went to his house only to pick him up and to drop him back Eleanor was nice to him she would buy him toys or ice creams he enjoy them but his mummy's were better But then mummy got a boyfriend Nick was funny will always make him laugh with the jokes but no doubt his daddy's were better Now George at 15 he was used to his dad sometimes going to his house sometimes to have sex he was not a child anymore o to have a yelling match or him going to his dads and Eleanor been there The funniest thing happened when his grandma died a year ago his dad was going crazy and his mom was there for him, but now his mom at 30 years old is 6 months pregnant "That sounds gross" said Josh dropping his cigarette and stepped on it "It wasn't that bad hahahaha" George said taking the last drag of the cigarette doing the same thing Josh did, taking out his deodorant, he didn't want a lecture from his mom about him smoking. A familiar car pulled in front of the school and George said good ay to Josh and walk to the car "Hey, how was school?" Asked Harry once George was inside of the car "Normal" said George with almost no emotion The ride home was silent only the radio playing lowly When they got home George was quick to go upstairs to his room but Harry stopped him "Your father is coming to pick up for dinner" "Yupi" with a sarcastic tone as he keep walking to his room Harry stayed there for a moment before taking a deep breath and walking to the living room to rest his feet, this pregnancy was way different than George's, when he have photo shoots he got tired real quick and sometimes he asked for breaks George make sure his door was locked before he took out the bottle of vodka that he bought at his break lunch at the store that was a couple of blokes away from his school He was drinking when he saw from his window his dad car, he really didn't want He to go with his dad to a stupid expensive restaurant and pretend that everything is ok "GEORGE" he heard his mom yelling for him "Great" he muttered as he hide the bottle of vodka in his closet Walking down the stairs he saw his dad talking with his mum "So I want to know the baby's gender the next appointment" said Harry touching the side of his belly feeling his little one kick "You always do whatever you want so I'm not going to say anything about it" said Louis looking at Harry's hand feeling the urge to touch the belly too "What is that suppose to mean?" Said Harry getting angry, how dare Louis saying that stuff, if anything it was always Louis ways. George roll his eyes at the scene, he wasn't surprise to see his parents fighting over the stupidest things. He clear his throat and both his parents looked at him Louis put a smile on his face "Hey big guy" said Louis opening his arms to hug him, George knows that Louis is trying, he really wanted to make up for the first years of his life that he wasn't the best dad out there Louis was the definition of fun dad always making jokes and giving him money when his was grounded but it was because he felt guilty When George was 5 Louis was diagnosed as an alcoholic and anger issues, Louis will get home at 2 am stumbling and yelling at Harry to wake up. Even though he was really little he still remember one night when his dad got home at midnight "HARRY!!!! HARRY WAKE UP!! " George heard his father yell he had a nightmare that night so he was sleeping with his mommy "Shit" he heard Harry saying, his mummy looked at him and saw that he was a wake "George baby don't worry, daddy Is playing a game ok and I'm going to tell him that we win ok baby don't worry" he nodded and Harry tuck him again the walk out of the room and close the door behind him Harry saw Louis trying to get up using the sofa, Harry rushed to Louis helping him up, the smell of whiskey was strong that almost make Harry throw up, he ignored the smell and got Louis up "What took you so long?" Said Louis with an angry tone "Your going to wake George up, its midnight Louis, George is in our bedroom he had a bad dream" "Put him in his own bed he's old enough to be sleeping in our room" Harry couldn't believe this was happening his baby was only 5 years old and most likely he was hearing his dad yelling this horrible things "Louis please low your voice George is sleeping" but Louis wasn't listening anything Harry was saying and keep yelling "Lets go a make another baby Harry, let me fuck you, let me put my dick in that pretty ass of yours" "No, lets go to the bathroom so you can take a shower and sober you up" What happened next was something neither of them will ever forget Louis fist collide with Harry's face "I said NO!" Yell Louis before emptying his stomach Harry just stood there with no reaction, it took him at least 2 minutes to comprehend what just happened, he touch his cheek and when he looked his hand had blood on it He just got up and walk slowly to the bathroom and clean his face, he didn't saw George at the open door of his room watching the whole scene, when George saw his mummy coming he closed the door as fast a he could and went back bed He felt somewhat better now that his money's was there in the bed with him, but didn't miss the way the tears roll down of his face, he just hug his mummy tight "I will never let anyone hurt you George, I promise" The next day George and his mommy move out of daddy's house


End file.
